User blog:TheMindofMe/George Washington vs Abraham Lincoln. Epic Rap Battles of Independence
You all know what time it is. Time for my awful series to come to a close. So I shall close it with a BANG! (Get it, like fireworks?) George Washington This battle will go down in history I must say, your death is a mystery But don't get your little knickers in a twistery You wanna fight? Say hello to my fistery I'm like a scholar who knows how to be polite You never even fought for those damn CIVIL RIGHTS I'm more original than a republic and democracy 'Cause I'm the father of your country, so just bow down to me Abraham Lincoln Four score and 160 years ago This nation was formed due to Britain gettin' low You and Jefferson may have been the ones to unite us But I solved the last disputes, so no one could ignite us I got more swag than Hamilton. Yes, that's a fact Me and Douglass are about to kick your urinary tract People like me more than you, 'cause it's pretty clear to see That I never chopped down my father's fucking CHERRY TREE Alexander Hamilton More swag than me? Plz, I gotta rap musical My verses are slick, yours are just kinda dull I'm the true Founding Father, you're just jealous; DURR Don't believe me, hear it from my new beau: Aaron Burr Aaron Burr Washington, I don't know what's gotten into you, bro You got a state and a capital, one enormous ego Lincoln's gonna get logged when he hears the truth But I'm the original murderer, suck it John Wilkes Booth James Bond I wouldn't exactly call you original. Hamilton and Burr Hm??? James Bond Oh shit, wrong battle. *he exits* John Fitzgerald Kennedy JFK has arrived today Because he feels even gayer than José Y'all are communists, schooling everyone to join republic Lucky for me, I got to suck Nixon's TRICKY DICK I don't know who to diss first; the bromance, the lumberjack or this ni**er-fightin' fool in a big-ass hat I slept with Marilyn Monroe and got shot in Texas Compared to you guys: Well, you all seem a little sexist Donald Trump You wanna talk about being sexist? You got it I put the "it" into "shit" when I dump on a grump I'm about to educate all your social lumps I never cut down no trees or wear powdered hair I didn't grow up in a cabin or get shot in a chair I'm no homo go-go with a Broadway show and I didn't need to fight for black rights, no no But you know why? 'Cause I'm better, I'm the King of America Mrs. Clinton's gonna lose to me, and my girl Erika Independence is what I stand for, so NO ISLAMS You're getting Trumped now, so watch out for my bombs WHO WON? ''WHO'S NE-'' Screw it. This shit's over. Who Won? George Washington Abraham Lincoln Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr John Fitzgerald Kennedy Donald Trump Category:Blog posts